moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Talon
Talon is the primary antagonist of the DC animated movie Batman vs. Robin. Based on the comic book character, he was an assassin working for the Court of Owls, a secret order made up of Gotham City's most rich and powerful citizens. He was voiced by Jeremy Sisto. History Before being recruited by the Court of Owls, the individual who would become known as Talon was an unknown boy who worked alongside his father as a thief. His father was excellent in his profession and wanted his son to be just as perfect. However, one night, the pair attempted to steal gold and jewels from a wealthy Gotham socialite. Just as they were about to scale the front gate and get away, the boy dropped the loot. The father punished the boy by beating him ruthlessly. In an act of revenge, the boy stole his father's pocket watch while his father slept before sneaking out of the apartment to call the police at a nearby phone booth. A SWAT team later arrived and the boy's father was shot dead. Soon after that, the boy was recruited by a member of the Vanaver family belonging to the Court of Owls. He was raised and trained by Vanaver to be a skilled assassin. The boy grew up alongside his daughter, Samantha. The boy was given strength and purpose. He became the Talon of the Court of Owls. The Court of Owls was ready to take back Gotham City and restore it to a golden age. To achieve this, they settled on a plan to resurrect all Talons that served the Court throughout history. The current Talon would also undergo the resurrection process then lead the others as their general in a war to reclaim Gotham City and revitalize it. Talon followed Robin to the abandoned town of Ichabod and intervened in the confrontation with Dollmaker outside the Schott's Toys factory. While Robin was distracted with invoking Batman's mantra of "justice before vengeance," Dollmaker escaped his restraints and was about to attack Robin when Talon suddenly appeared and ripped the Dollmaker's heart out from behind. The assassin advised Robin to trust his instincts and left a stolen owl feather on Dollmaker for Batman to find. The feather was part of a ruse to lure Batman into an ambush at the Gotham Museum of Natural History. The next night, Talon followed Robin when he went into Gotham City on his own. When Robin threatened the lives of two thugs with one of their own switch blades, Talon implored him to decide on his own to execute them. Police cars converged on the scene, prompting both to leave. As Talon scaled the space between two buildings, he allowed Robin to follow. Talon took Robin to his home, assuring Robin he could speak freely and admitted his respect for Batman and all he had achieved. Talon, however, admitted he didn't agree with Batman's policy against killing. Talon mused the policy was out of fear or a misguided moral code then proclaimed there were no lines he wouldn't cross to reach his goal. The end always justified the means if the goal was a worthy one. He told Robin his vow was to eradicate crime and criminals once and for fall. Talon then offered Robin the opportunity to join him. Robin didn't answer right away so Talon gave him a communication device for when he was ready and let him keep a sai as a gift. Talon returned to the Court of Owls' base at some point after Bruce Wayne was returned to his manor. After the Grandmaster finished her meal, she, Talon, and several Owl Lieutenants inspected their scientists' progress on refining the resurrection process of the deceased Talons. Talon was not so eager to become the Court's version of immortal and implied he thought it was damnation rather than a miracle. The Grandmaster assured him he could be a god, not a soulless thing and a great destiny awaited him. Talon bowed and reiterated he would do what the Grandmaster wanted. The next night, Talon and Robin went to an Italian restaurant named The Garden to put down the mob boss Mr. Draco. As Draco choked on his dinner, Talon performed a Heimlich maneuver that saved his life. Talon slayed Draco's men as Robin neutralized them. They cornered Draco. Talon implored Robin to finish him. Robin stalled and stated they had enough evidence to put him in prison for the rest of his life. Robin spared Draco's life and joined Talon on the roof. Talon pointed out Draco had an army of lawyers that kept him out of prison for years and they had the chance to erase him for good. Talon's patience drew thin and he was not pleased Batman's teachings got between them for a third night. Talon warned Robin it was time for him to cross the line or he would find a replacement in short measure. Realizing Batman was like a father to Robin, Talon recounted his own origins. He reiterated he only wanted to do for Robin what the Court did for him. Batman suddenly landed near them and declared he had done quite enough. Talon told Robin this was the point where he would choose a side once and for all. He leapt off the roof. Robin battled Batman but didn't kill him. Talon returned to his home and left a note for Robin to congratulate him on choosing the Court and to wait for him to return. Talon then went to Samantha Vanaver's penthouse, where they engaged in sexual relations.Talon became pensive and checked his pocket watch. He worried the rest of the Court wouldn't go along with their new plan - to make Robin the general of the Talons and Talon would sit beside her, the Grandmaster, as her partner and love. Talon reminded her he wasn't a wealthy elite like the Court and was just a nobody from the streets. Vanaver recalled they grew up together and she always sensed a greatness in him. The Vanavers controlled the Court for generations and she could make the Court go along with their plans. Several hours later, Talon presented Robin to the Court as his protege. The Grandmaster asked Robin to pledge his loyalty by removing his mask. When Robin hesitated, Grandmaster ordered his removal but Talon asked for a moment and reminded Robin of their talk. Robin removed his mask. The Grandmaster recognized Damian Wayne's face and realized Batman was Bruce Wayne. She ordered Talon to execute Robin to break Batman's will and heart. She swore to find Talon a replacement and ordered Talon again. Talon was about to apply the death blow but saw his younger self in Damian. Talon spared Robin and attacked the Court members, cutting every one of them down in a violent spree. He cornered Grandmaster in a room, removed his mask, and stabbed it through. He declared he never was and never would be like the Court. Talon kissed Vanaver and fatally stabbed her with his gauntlet blade. Talon returned to Robin and asked him what he would in turn sacrifice. Robin called him a lunatic. Honouring Robin's loyalty, Talon promised he wouldn't ask Robin to betray Batman any further. Bruce Wayne, however, was still a complication to be dealt with. Talon knocked Robin out and placed him in one of the casket chambers. Talon started the resurrection process for Robin and revived every single Talon. He and his army then converged on Wayne Manor. After Batman stowed Nightwing away into the Batcave, Talon made his presence known, gloating about how easy it was to take Robin away. Batman quickly knocked Talon aside then detonated the room. The Talons soon blew open an entrance to the Batcave. Talon observed Nightwing's fighting style and admitted he, too, could have been a Talon. Talon had the upper hand on the injured Nightwing. Their battle ascended to the level where the costume cases were kept. Talon stabbed Nightwing in the shoulders and pinned him to one of the cases. Noticing the dwindling temperature, he jumped into the Batmobile. He drove off the edge straight to the lower sub-level and fired on Batman in the Bat-Armor. He clipped an arm off before the Batmobile crashed into the armor. Death Talon leapt on the back of the armor and declared victory. The rear hatch blew off and knocked him down. Batman emerged and declared he was going to enjoy beating Talon up. Talon managed to stab Batman in the side with one of his gauntlet blades. Even though Batman was down, Talon continued kicking him in the face, then sank his spiked heel into Batman's back. Robin arrived and landed in front of Batman. Talon demanded Robin to let Batman die. Robin remarked he wouldn't let Batman die like Talon did to his father. Infuriated, Talon fought Robin sai to sai. Talon knocked Robin to the ground and then held Batman up by his throat. Talon rationalized that if Batman died, both he and Robin would be free. They could steal the Wayne fortune and evade the Court. Robin leaped onto Talon's shoulders and started punching his head. Talon let Batman go and fought Robin again. Robin knocked Talon's sai away and held the tip of his own sai at his throat. Robin declared Talon would never replace Batman, his father. As Batman looked up, Talon grabbed Robin's arm and forced the boy to thrust the sai through his throat, essentially committing suicide. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:DC Characters Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Batman vs. Robin Category:Died In Battle Category:Suicide Category:Stabbed to Death Category:Killers Category:Mass Murderers